Love in Class
by RookRaven
Summary: Its a Daiyako.
1. Default Chapter

Must not forget the almighty disclaimer, I do not own Digimon and never will.

I had always tried to write this note but never could make it sound right. Then just last night the idea came to me. I poured out my heart and told you everything about how I felt. I had told how your smile always brightened my day when I saw it; that your dark eyes were like the night sky all mysterious; that your beauty reminded me of a gorgeous sunset with all the different colors; that you kindness towards me always made me feel that I could talk to you. Now all I had to do was give it to you. 

So the next day I slipped the note on to your desk and took my seat in class. You came walking in talking with some of your friends. I just sat there watching you as you took your seat. My throat was all dry as you noticed the note. 

You picked it up and looked around wondering who might have put it there. You opened it up and read it slowly. I rubbed my eyes knowing this was going to be a long class. You looked over at me and smiled slightly, then sat down and went back to talking to your friends.

I looked up at the clock, noting it was time to start class. The teacher moved away from his desk and went to the chalkboard and wrote down some important things. My eyes weren't paying attention to him but to you. I wanted to know what you thought about what the note said. 

The teacher turned and began to speak, "Today class we will be discussing William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I want you to get a partner and talk about the play and write down some notes. We will the read the notes aloud and have a open class discussion."

I watched as one of your friends asked you to be her partner but you shook your head. You got up and walked back to me and took the seat next to me. "Will you be my partner for this?" you asked. 

I look at you with wonder in my eyes at why you would want to work with me. I manage to reply in a dry voice, "Sure." I looked into your dark eyes and then felt my cheeks redden at the beauty of your eyes. I wanted to ask you about the note but I just opened my book and begin to skim over what I had read. 

"Isn't it sad that they find love at the wrong time and end up dying for it?" you say trying to break the silence. 

I looked up, "It was a sad thing but a happy one, too, because they did find love. Some people never even find it." 

You take the note from your book and opened it up, rereading it. "Is that what your were trying to say in this?" 

I looked back down at my book trying to figure out what to say. The words slowly come to me and I blurted them out. "I have thought about it and tried many times to figure out how to tell you. Then when you broke up with your boyfriend I just had to take a chance and tell you. " 

You gave my hand a squeeze, "Did you ever think I might feel the same way for you?" 

I rubbed my eyes again and then looked back at you. "I did let that thought cross my mind a couple of time but I always just hid it back away again." 

You looked into my eyes and then smiled, "Why don't we give this a chance then?" 

I looked surprised at your remark and lightly brushed my hand with yours, "Are you sure you want to?" 

You laughed quietly and look at me, "What you did today took courage if you have that kind of courage, then so do I." 

Thoughts ran through my head at what could happen to us but I pushed them back enjoying the moment and looked up at the clock, "We had better get this work done or we will get in trouble." 

You gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand again, "On one condition, we talk about this later. O.K.?" 

I nodded my head and looked back at my book. I wondered to myself as we discussed the book what will happen between us. I looked over at you and was greeted by your beautiful smile. I just sat there looking at you knowing what ever will happen will be good. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Digimon..

The second hand moved ever so slowly, just getting ready to signal the end of the day. When it the 12 the bell rang and the class jumped from their seats, all except me.

I should tell you a bit about myself, my name is Motomiya Daisuke. I'm 15 years old, and probably one of the most understood guys you will ever meet. People see me as insane goofball with a strong love for soccer. Ok, for the most part they are right, but there is so much more that most people do not see. Time for me to move on with my story.

Today was the day I told Inoue Miyako, how I felt. And you know she what said, heart beat with mine, and we are soul mates. Ok, I am exaggerating a little bit, she basically said she likes me, but we have to talk about it.

I looked over at her, my dark eyes meeting her light colored, a small smile came to lips, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Hai, its about time we had this talk."

I followed her out watching the sway of her hips. My eyes glazed over as I thought this beauty that stood before me. She was everything I wanted. She had a fiery spirit and a quick mind, that would promise many surprises for years to come I hoped. And her body would put Venus to shame.

"Quit staring your pervert," she said without turning to look at me.

"I wasn't staring," I said quickly. "I was just admiring the view ahead of me, and it just happened to be you.

She turned ready to yell at me, "You are such a sexist pig. I don't know why I should ever……"

I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her deeply, quite effectively shutting her up. The kiss deepened as we gave into buried feeling. I tangled a hand in her soft hair and pulled her closer with the other. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before we broke apart to get some air.

She was breathless, "Wow."

"You were saying," my eyes dancing with amusement. 

She just stood there her mouth hanging open, a faraway look in her eyes. I closed her mouth with a gentle touch.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Lets go have that talk now."

She took my hand in hers and nodded. "Yeah, I think we should," she said with a big smile.

I chuckled, "One last thing, I love you."

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I wrote the first chapter many years ago with no idea to ever post. After I posted and got the great reviews it just took me a while to come up with the next chapter. Should I continue or now? Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.


End file.
